


Mine

by DemonAngelSakina



Series: Two's Good, Three's Better? [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Blood, Character Deaths, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slash, So much death, Violence, Werewolf, Werewolf/Vampire, all the violence, extremely sorry bad guys, tone it down a little Michael, unhealthy relationship, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: "...They dared to touch something that belonged to him?They dared to bruise and tear his wolf's flesh?! Spill his blood?! Break his bones?!They dared to think they had a claim on his wolf's life?!HIS WOLF?!!..."~Or...'Rex' + injuries and death threats from bad guys = pissed the fuck off Michael.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Michael and 'Rex' vignette with the pair at the end of a mission-gone-bad.  
> Michael kills a bunch of guys because they hurt 'Rex' 'cause he is the only one allowed to hurt the wolf.
> 
> Michael worries me at times, guys--he seriously does.
> 
> Sorry for Corbeau not being in this one, but I wanted to focus on these two for a hot minute...or at least focus abit more on the 'possessive' aspect of their 'relationship'.

The moment that he heard the echoing crack of the rifle hitting the side of the wolf's head, he knew only the white-hot rage that consumed everything in him in a raging inferno.

The moment that he saw the wolf fall to his knees on the ground, he knew that something in him snapped and every single ounce of his limited self-control had evaporated as if the paper-thin veneer had never even existed.

The moment that the all-too-familiar, copper and iron scent of the wolf's blood flooded his senses, his vision tunneled to ink-black and pulsing crimson.

They dared to touch something that belonged to him?  
They dared to bruise and tear his wolf's flesh?! Spill his blood?! Break his bones?!  
They dared to think they had a claim on his wolf's life?!  
HIS WOLF?!!

Razor-sharp teeth bared in a feral snarl as he drew the twin, curved daggers from their sheaths at his thighs and rushed forward--the cold, polished steel screaming to be bathed in blood as retribution for the crime committed. 

The first assailant fell--his headless body crumpled into a messy heap at the vampire's feet...but the white-blond man could care less as he buried one blade into another's kidney and brought the second blade down to shred through a third's face--his tanned skin splattered in ruby and scarlet...his long braid rapidly dyed a bright crimson as he tore through three more bodies in rapid succession.

They all turned to focus their attacks on him--bullets narrowly missing his body as he continued to tear his way through them all, the piling corpses marking the blood-soaked path that he was carving to where the wolf was struggling to rise.

The screaming and cursing...the gurgles of the dying...the cracks of gunfire--all sound tunneled into nothing as his focus boiled down only to the ever-enticing, siren song of his daggers and throwing knives tearing through cloth and flesh. 

Several dared to attempt to flee, but those were dispatched soon enough from his throwing knives impaling their backs and throats--there would be no escape...there would be no mercy. They were all going to die here--every last one of these human filth would burn in the Void for daring to touch his wolf!  
HIS WOLF!!!

Soon enough, a part of his brain whispered through the haze that there was only one left between him and his wolf. He turned slowly and leveled his glare on the man holding an automatic rifle to the werewolf's head--the sight of stark crimson against scarred, tanned skin and stone-gray hair only stoking the flames of the vampire's fury. The wolf's pained growl barely reached his ears over the grating voice of the human daring to continue to threaten the other male's life.

Slowly, the vampire stalked towards the trembling man--drawing up one of his blades and running his tongue along the blood-warmed steel before launching across the empty space and ramming the blade into the human's abdomen. He slammed the man back into the dilapidated wall, snarling lowly as he kept the man pinned only by the blade tearing through layers of Kevlar, cloth, and flesh. Vaguely, he though the human was trying to talk, but it was of no matter--these fools meant nothing to him in the end as he brought his second dagger up, flipping the blade, and slamming the lethal, gazelle-horn handle into the human's eye.

He wrenched his blades out and turned away, not even caring to see the corpse fall, and wiped his daggers off on his longcoat. Through the receding haze of the bloodlust, he shifted his focus onto the sight of his wolf kneeling on the bloody ground. The vampire stalked over quickly and dropped to a knee--sheathing his blades at his belt and reaching out to tilt the other's face towards him. With a scowl he removed his longcoat and, with one of his throwing knives, sliced off the sleeves of his shirt, wading up one sleeve to begin cleaning away the blood.

"...Kinda surprised ya saved my ass there, Michael. Ya goin' soft on little ole me?"

"Do not be a fool, wolf." Michael said darkly as he held the wadded cloth to the head wound before bringing his other hand up--gloved fingers tilting the wolf's head to him. "I am the the only one allowed to do you harm, 'Rex'. You are mine."


End file.
